Sam, Dean and Castiel meet the Herobrine
by gilljerid6
Summary: The Winchester Master Hunter Bros and their Holy Angel partner enter the world of Minecraft to hunt one thing, the Herobrine.
1. The New World

_**Sam, Dean and Castiel meet the Herobrine  
****Chapter 1**_

"DEAN THE CAR IS TOTALED! NOW HOW ARE WE GONNA GET TO CAS!"

"Chill Sammy, I got it." Dean picks up his phone and calls a number. "Hey Bobby, yeah Sammy and I need a car. Not on a hunt are you?" Sam asked.

"For your info Sam, yes I am. And since you have no car, you two can join me."

"Actually Jo, we gotta meet up with Cas. Maybe some other time." Dean told her apologetically.

"Alright, see you guys later." Jo said as she disappeared into the woods.

"Well, I guess we should start walking." Sam said after she left.

_**After few hours of walking, Sam and Dean finally meet up with Cas at a portal made of COBBLESTONE, yes COBBLESTONE.**_

"Cas...What is this?" Sam asked.

"This," Castiel began, "Is the way to your new hunt, Something neither your Dad nor any other hunter, has faced. A demon known as the 'Herobrine', and trust me, if he found this portal all hell will break loose. This book," Cas handed them a Minecraft Book of the Herobrine book, "Has all the info you need."

"Cas," Dean began, "This is a Minecraft strategy book, to beat a Minecraft mob known as the Herobrine. Not a demon with the same name."

"They are the Same thing." He Gives Sam and Dean a crooked smile, "Good luck boys!" Cas throws Sam and Dean through the portal.

_**On Sam and Dean's side of the portal**_

"Dude, Sammy, WE'RE IN MINECRAFT!" Dean said excitedly.

_**Just then Sam\'s phone rang  
**_"Hello, Sam Winchester."

_ENDERMAN!_

"Enderman?"

_YES! ENDERMAN!_

"Who are you and how did you get my number?

_STEVE! AND WHAT NUMBER?_

"Nevermi..." A Creeper appeared and Dean yelled

"Creeper! TIME TO GO SAMMY!"

"Sorry Steve, something called a Creeper just appeared. I guess that's bad?"

_Yes, They explode._

"Oh, Lovely, just what I need." Sam replied sarcastically.

"Dean, What the hell is an 'Enderman'?"

"Bad news Sammy. That's what. Now come on, we need to find wood to make pickaxes and a crafting table so we can mine stone to make pickaxes, a furnace, mine coal to fuel the furnace, then mine Iron to make armor, pickaxes and swords, then get diamond to make armor, pickaxes and swords so we can survive the Herobrine." Dean said.

"Nerd." Sam replied.

"Oh Ha Ha, very funny Sammy." Dean retorted.

_**After doing what Dean listed the two of them ran into Steve the mysterious caller**_

"Finally ditched that Enderman, thank goodness." Steve said. "Hey nice armor, where did you find the diamond?"

"Two caves down. Follow the torches, It's honeycombed (2X2)" Dean told Steve.

"Alright thanks." Steve left to the diamond cave.

"Wait!" Sam yelled at Steve,

"Yes?" Steve asked.

"Do you know where we can find the Herobrine?" Sam asked.

"You don't wanna mess with him, but yeah. Last I saw, he was somewhere in the jungle biome." Steve replied.

"Thanks man!" Dean yelled as they ran off to the jungle.

_**In the jungle biome**_

"Dammit Sam, doesn't look like he's...here. THERE HE IS! GET OVER HERE YOU S.O.B!"

"Dean, Calm down! This isn't a video game anymore! You die its Game Over, permanently. No respawns, no Revives, no resurrections." Sam told him.

"Yeah, your right Sammy. Now lets get this demon." Dean said, Calming down.

_**Just then Cas appeared in front of them**_

"WOAH CAS! DUDE! DON'T _DO _THAT!" Dean yelled as Castiel appeared.

"Sorry guys. So how'd your day go? Did you kill him yet?" Cas asked.

"Day good. We got Diamond armor and swords galore. And found, not killed." Sam answered him.

_**Herobrine appears out of nowhere**_

_WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!? _His voice echoed all around the jungle.

"We um, we were looking..." Sam started.

"Oh for the love of God, Sammy, Time to die Herobrine!" Dean interrupted.

"Let's get him Dean." Cas agreed.

"NO! We have to hear him out! Maybe he's NOT evil. Maybe he's..." The Herobrine threw Sam into a tree. "THATS IT!" Sam threw a block of TNT at the Herobrine, chasing him away.

"Good throw Sammy." Dean said after the TNT blew up. "But next time, try to aim AWAY from us."

"Your welcome, Jerk." Sam replied.

"ENOUGH!" Cas yelled, "Now lets hunt."

_**ANNOUNCEMENT**_

Castiel, Sam, and Dean have met Steve and the Herobrine. Now they do what they do best and hunt the sucker.


	2. The Hunt Begins

"I'll check the desert and plains, Sammy you got jungle and mountains, Cas you got Mushroom Islands and the arctic" Dean said, sorting out the biomes between the three of them.

"Oh, so who made you boss?" Sam asked.

"Sam, he's obviously played 'Minecraft' so let him tell_ US_ How to play." Castiel said, answering Sam's question.

"Fine." Sam replied.

"Right, lets move out." Dean said.

_**And with that the three of them split up and each took their biomes Dean gave them.**_

_You are the first to go, Dean Minecraft Player..._

"I'm not afraid of you Herobrine. Now face me, don't be a coward." Dean yelled back.

_I am no fool...I will not come after you while you are awake..._

"Chicken, Chicken! BAWK BAWK BAKAWK!" Dean clucked.

_**Then an arrow came and barely grazed Dean's arm**_

_You asked for it...Beware the dark._

_**-Sam's POV-**_

_Your brother...the first to go. And then you._

Sam gathered up his nerves and said, "I'm not afraid of you. Your just another demon, and we will defeat you."

_Naive HUMAN! I am no ordinary demon, your powers are useless._

At this Sam focused his powers on the Herobrine's voice and heard screams, then saw Dean, Castiel, and Steve run in.

"YOU GOT HIM SAMMY! GOOD BOY!" Dean yelled.

"That wasn't him Dean." Castiel said, worried.

_**In walks Jo, dragging a half-exorcized Balthazar**_

"What the HELL Sam?" Balthazar yelled.

"Sorry Balthazar. I thought you were the Herobrine." Same apologized.

"That's all well and good," Jo said, "But what the hell is happening?"

"How did you find us Balthazar?" Castiel asked.

"Easy, I found your portal, entered, Jo followed me, and we followed this map." Balthazar said, holding a map, "Then I get Half Exorcized by Sam."

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, Calm down." Jo said.

"Right, sorry." Sam said, calming down.

"Well anyway, I'll let you all do what your doing..." Steve said backing away slowly.

"Someone needs to stay with Dean, because..." Sam started.

"No, Sammy it's fine." Dean interrupted.

"No Dean it isn't! The Herobrine is going after Dean first." Sam continued.

_**ANNOUNCEMENT**_

**So, Dean is the first to feel the Herobrine's wrath, can Sam and the others save him and stop this fiend? Who knows?**


End file.
